Do you Believe in Magic?
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Essie's life has never been normal... In fact, currently she is a cat. This doesn't stop Embry Call from imprinting on her, and turning her otherwise never normal life completely upside down... instead of just on its side. So how will Essie return to normal and deal with her not so normal life? How will Embry deal with a cat imprint? 2nd installment in my Believe series. Embry X Oc
1. One Bad Day

**Hey all! Here is an installment in my Do you Believe series! Be looking for a new chapter for "Do you Believe in Fate?" as well as my new Seth X Carrie story coming out soon entitled "Do you Believe in Love?" and if it absolutely can't leave me alone, although I don't want to start it yet, a Jacob X Oc story entitled "Do you Believe in Miracles?"**

**For those of you who haven't read my Do you Believe in Fate? story, it's not necessary to understand what is going on here, although I'm certainly not going to tell you not to read it! I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not making any profit off of this story. I also don't own the movie Jumanji. I do own my character Essie and the Lafayette 'universe.'**

One Bad Day:

"If outside is so good. Why has mankind spent thousands of years trying to perfect inside?"  
- Sheldon Cooper

The sweet sound of the rain as it falls through the trees has always been comforting to me. The light pitter patter of the drops as it lands on the canopy of the trees soothes away any trouble that I may have. Of course I've always preferred to be inside when it rains, but unfortunately; I have spent the last few days wandering aimlessly around the forest, half of the time drenched and the other half freezing, therefore I don't particularly care much for the incessant clatter or cold or general wetness that comes with the rain. Now I've lived in Lafayette for the last couple of years therefore I have gotten used to the rain, however, I do not venture into the rain.

However, I do apparently have more tolerance for the rain when I am human...

I heave a sigh as I look down at my muddy paws hoping against hope that I will either find the edge of this forest or the spell with wear off soon.

Currently I'm holding out more luck for the spell since this forest never seems to end.

Ever.

I hear a sudden pounding in the woods, which I have also gotten used to, before one of those huge wolf- horse things come running toward me. Yesterday I almost got stepped on by one...mangy bastard...

I turn and glare in the direction that the pounding is coming from and vaguely feel like I'm in the movie Jumanji before I see the tell tale signs of the beasts running in my direction.

This time, however, I am surprised when the wolf's gait slows and right before my very eyes the wolf transforms himself into a man!

...A naked man!

In order to preserve some kind of decency, I turn the opposite direction only to see several more wolves become men, naked men, and I flip out and close my eyes while putting a tiny white paw over my eyes.

I can hear the sound of whooping and laughing before the sound of zippers, which hopefully means they are now clothed, before I peek out from under my paw and in the direction these man wolves have gone. Its at this time that I notice that up on the hill is a house with smoke coming out of the chimney. Walking up the hill towards the house are the men laughing and bumping each other in friendly fights. I quickly realize that this could be my shot at getting help!

Maybe... just maybe... they are like me!

I rush after them as fast as my tiny paws will carry me. It doesn't take long for fatigue to set in, after all it has been days since I've eaten, since I refused to catch anything. I'm a lady! Like hell I'm eating a mouse! I grumble under my breath as I continue up the hill and towards the house. I can see the men walking into the cozy home, the scent of food wafts from the door before it is abruptly shut. They may as well have shut the pearly gates to Heaven with how sad it makes me.

I walk up to the door and look forlornly into the confides of the house to see the russet skinned wolf men sitting around a table...eating. Without knowing what I am doing I begin to yowl. I'm vaguely aware that I sound like I'm dying, and perhaps I am, but I don't care all I want is to be warm and dry and fed!

...I'm not meant to be outside...

It doesn't take long before the door is opened and standing before me is a woman. She is quite pretty, the only thing that mars her perfect skin are three long jagged scars reaching from right under her eye down her cheek. I study her for a moment before deciding that the scars give her character and a kind of wild beauty that many of us would never be able to pull off, but ironically suits her. I watch her face carefully, after all I am tiny and bad things happen to tiny creatures, but the only thing that happens is her face literally melts at the sight of me and she bends down to pick me up.

I suppress a groan, I'm not a big fan of being touched by people, let alone having someone I don't even know hold me. However, I'll deal with it if she feeds me.

"What is it Emily?" questions a deep rough voice behind her. I look over her shoulder to see a large man, one from the forest no doubt, craning his neck to see me.

"It's a kitten!" she exclaims in glee as she turns around to show me off to the man.

"Really?!" exclaims an excited voice, "can I see?!"

I'm suddenly plucked from the arms of the woman and pressed against a hot chest. I look up into the dark eyes of the male now holding me. He has a bright smile and just radiates happiness. Also... he's very warm. I find myself cuddling into the place under his neck so to alleviate the chill that has set in my bones.

"Awww poor thing is freezing!" exclaims the boy before pulling me to him tighter, wrapping one large arm around my tiny body engulfing me in warmth.

"Aww it really is cute, Claire has been wanting a kitten you know..." says one boy as he begins to scratch me behind the ears while putting his face in mine.

'Oh no... I am no pet,' I think before letting out a feral hiss effectively making him draw his hand back and several of the boys laugh.

"Ha! It doesn't like you!" exclaims a boy as he takes the place of the other one a wide smile on his handsome face. Suddenly, the boy freezes as he looks at me in utmost awe.

"Embry? Dude?" says the boy holding me unsurely.

"...Did you just imprint on a...cat?!" exclaims one of the boys.

"I-I don't know..." he murmur before reaching to take me from the one holding me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as he holds me close to him whispering soothing words to me.

I pull back from him and look him dead in the eye before meowing at him. Which translates into 'keep your words man! I'm hungry!'

"Maybe shes hungry?" questions Embry as he holds me happily to him stroking my fur. He better be lucky I haven't washed it today... or I'd eat him...

I can hear the guys making fun of him as he brings me to the table full to the brim with food. I can feel my mouth water and my eyes widen at the 11 course meal in front of me. He picks up a paper plate from the edge of the table and fills it with some of the pork from the plate in the center, before setting it in front of me.

I hear a forlorn sigh as he sets me down on the floor beside of the table before he looks up and punches at the male beside of him still making comments about it.

"Shut up dude!" Embry yells punching the guy in the arm, "I didn't imprint on a cat!"

Imprint? He's not a freaking baby duck... the hell?

"It sure looked like you did!" laughs another.

I watch, with a mouth full of food, as Embry starts to vibrate. My eyes narrow and I sense it...danger.

Regardless of my want for the delicious pork in front of me I'm running in the direction of the nearest couch before I watch the guys lead the shaking Embry from the room.

I'm suddenly beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea now... I didn't think of the consequences of being in a house full of wolf men, but I thought that if I transform back to a human they at least wouldn't freak out...as much. I hadn't thought that I would get eaten or trampled!

I hear a world weary sigh before a female murmurs, "you can come out now..."  
I crawl out from under the couch and look up at the women who let me in.

She gives a kind disarming smile before she bends down and looks at me.

"That's odd..." she murmurs to herself, "I didn't think it was possible for the boys to imprint on animals..."

I roll my eyes, I am no animal. I decide to ignore her and walk back over toward my food, unfortunately in the haste to get Embry out of the room they had overturned my plate spilling all of my food out onto the hardwood floor. I sit and stare at it wondering if I can eat it. My stomach grumbles and I bow my head to try, before the thought of precisely how much bacteria is on the floor rushes through my mind and I jerk my head back. No I can't do it!

I know she is watching me curiously, but I can't bring myself to care. I'm not an animal and I refuse to act as such just to keep up a charade I don't even want to, so I jump up on the chair before putting my front paws on the table. Sitting in front of me is Embry's plate, heaped high with food barely touched. I hear a howl in the forest and somehow doubt he will be coming back anytime soon, so I bow my head down and dig in.

* * *

**So... How did you like it? Tell me in a Review!**


	2. Two Many Boys

**Um... Can I just say how undeniably floored I am by the amount of reviews this got the first chapter! 9! I have never gotten so many reviews on a first chapter before! I'm insanely excited and I'm so happy that you all like my idea! I honestly wasn't sure about it... So I would like to give a huge thanks to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

**Two Many Boys**

The next few days are interesting to say the least. For one the man named Embry won't let me out of his sight, unless it's to 'work,' which just means that he's running around aimlessly outside for hours on end. I think that he's afraid that I'll try to escape or something...well... considering that's what I've been trying to do for the past week. That's right... it's been a week since I've been in the hands of Mr. Call and things are... well... it was alright at first you know warm bed and food and all that jazz, but I can feel the spell weakening. I don't know how long it will be until I change back, but let me tell you, I miss opposable thumbs. Plus I don't exactly need them asking me questions about, I don't know, how I became a cat or whatever.

I glance over at the door when it opens to reveal none other than Embry. His expression literally lights up when he sees me lounging on his bed and makes his way over to me. He quickly picks me up and gives me a soft kiss on the head. I have to admit though, if I was a cat I would want to be Embry's cat, he spoils me.

"Come on let's get you fed, I bet you're hungry."

I give a nod of agreement as he walks out of the room that I've been confined to for the past few hours and into the kitchen. I'm not surprised to see Quil and Jacob lounging in the kitchen as well, three overly large sandwiches adorning their plates. These boys sure do know how to eat. I ignore them as Embry sets me down and goes to get a plate out of the fridge. He learned pretty quickly that I don't eat cat food, or leftovers or anything...fishy... except shrimp. I love me some shrimp! So I'm pleased when Embry sets a plate of bite sized chicken on the floor on a clean plate. He also learned I don't eat from cat dishes. Hey I have my pride!

"Dude, you know it's a cat right?"

I glare up at Jacob as he looks down at me in disbelief. He looks a little taken aback by my look and quickly looks away.

"There is something wrong with that cat... it's not normal."

"No, she's not," Agrees Embry for an entirely different reason, as he plops down in a chair his own mountain of lunchmeat quite formidable.

Quil rolls his eyes as he goes to pet me once again and I hiss at him. He's been trying to pet me since first time he saw me, but I find his reaction to my hissing amusing, so I'm not going to let him.

I cackle to myself as I dip my head and pick up a piece of chicken to devour hungrily.

"So what are you going to do with her?" questions one of the boys.

"What do you mean?" questions Embry.

"Well... she must belong to someone, cats don't act like that when they are wild."

Embry looks a little horror struck at the possibility of not having me. I'm still trying to figure out this whole imprinting thing. After all it seems like a big deal and I was even taken to see the 'elders' and they seemed just as puzzled by me as anybody.

I'm still trying to figure out how I'm so puzzling, well besides the obvious of not actually being a cat...

Then again... I am in the company of giant men who turn into wolves so... go figure...

Embry suddenly scoops me up into his arms, his overly warm body temperature now very familiar to me.

"I'm not giving her up!"

Possessive much?

That's when I feel it... A soft tingle that begins at the tip of my toes and tail, have mentioned how odd it is to have a tail? I know I have to get down, the spell is finally wearing off! So I do what cats do best, I claw him. As fate would have it, just as Embry drops me, one of the guys is coming into the door, so I make a break for it. I hear the exclamations of panic, anger and despair and before I know it I'm being chased by four large wolf men. However, I'm small and fast and the moment that I hit the trees I'm home-free Or at least I thought I was... The sound of ripping clothing meets my ears and when I turn to look back I see a large wolf coming right for me. So I panic and run even faster, leaping over logs and fighting my way through the underbrush of bushes. All the while I can feel the magic that has held my true form hostage begin to slip. For just a moment I lose him as I hide under a thorn bush as he gallops past. I hear the howl of several other wolves and as I begin to transform back I begin to wiggle my way out from under the bush. I know returning to my much larger human shape underneath a thorn bush would be very painful.

A split second after I manage to wiggle my way free, I feel the cloak slip from me entirely and the painful transformation back to my original form happens. When the pain ebbs away I'm lying on the forest floor naked. I heave a sigh as I look down at my prone form before standing up and muttering a spell under my breath. In a moment, I'm standing in my bedroom. Immediately, I rush towards my bathroom, a shower in my near future.

After I'm showered and dressed I walk into the living room where, sitting innocently on my coffee table is my spellbook. I glare at it in annoyance.

"Yeah... that's right... sit there and look innocent... you know what you did!"

I huff as I continue my way to the kitchen where I get some water and my mind begins to drift back to Embry. I know he will be sad that I'm gone, devastated even, but I'm sure he'll eventually get over it. I decide I'm going to try not to give Embry anymore thought so I can get on with my life, after all what am I supposed to say?

'Hi! Remember me? Well I know I look a bit different from the first time we met... I'm sure you remember... I was a cat.'

I mean seriously?

Over the next few days I try my best to forget about Embry Call, but for some nagging reason I just can't. I don't know what it is, but I can't get him out of my head. And then the flyers start showing up. A picture of a kitty-fied me is adorning every telephone phone pole, cork board and lamppost in the greater of downtown Lafayette.

Damn you guilt! Damn you!

I sigh since I know what I have to do. I get into my car and make the merry drive to La Push. Of course, upon making it to the reservation I realize something. I don't know where Embry lives... When one is a small furry creature one does not have the best handle of the general direction of a giant forest. I sigh as I get out and begin to walk around aimlessly. It's at the point that I see someone slightly familiar.

I walk toward the direction of the familiar looking male who is still giant but considerably less so since I'm not a foot off the ground. I walk up the guy who is busy checking some girl out across the street. When he sees me coming toward him the smirk on his face never falters as he locks his eyes on me and checks me out as well.

Seriously? Just like that? The audacity!

"Well hello... What can I do for you?"

"Do you know an Embry Call?" I say getting straight to the point.

"Uh..." he looks clearly thrown off by my question.

"Yeah why?"

"I have information about the cat."

"You're it's owner, aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that..."

He looks confused by my choice of words but motions for me to follow him anyway. I do so without hesitation more so because I know that wolf or not... I could take him...

I get into his truck and he immediately takes me to a house that looks quite familiar. I walk into the house to see several of the boys whom I saw while I was staying with Embry.

"Who is this Paul?" questions the one I remember to be Sam.

"Uhh..."

"Essie," I cut in smoothly, "I'm here to see Embry, regarding the cat."

He merely nods, Emily looks at me with worry as she goes into a back bedroom and I can hear her rousing a person in there. Suddenly, Embry coming lumbering out of the back room he looks a little frantic, clearly wanting any news he can get on the lost cat. I'm shocked when I see his appearance and my heart breaks a little bit. His once infectious smile is lost among the deep lines from lack of sleep. There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair is greasy as if he hasn't showered in days.

I frown, this is a far cry from the happy and energetic man that used to sit and watch horror movies with me on his shoulder while eating an entire box of popcorn.

"Embry?" I question.

"Do you know what happened to her?!" he's frantic and there is a wildness in his eyes as he approaches me. He grabs me by the arms and looks deep into my eyes. He's begging me with those deep pools of liquid brown to tell him anything that I can. I don't know what to do, I wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

"Umm... well I was hoping you could tell me anything you could about her..."

And just like that I know I'm a horrible person, but he can't know about me... there are terrible consequences for those who do...

**Uh oh... What does Essie mean by that... And if some of you are disappointed that she is no longer a cat, don't worry you haven't see the last of "Essie-Kitty"! So Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I have new Jacob story up... (I know another story?! yes...) it's called Desperation is Unbecoming and I would be grateful if you would check it out! **


	3. Three Days of Searching

**Three Days of Searching  
**_"I am looking for love. Real love. Ridiculous, Inconvenient, Consuming, can't-live-without-each other love." ~Carrie Bradshaw_

I grumble as I continue stomping through the trees. Embry is not too terribly far ahead of me, but at the same time he hasn't been anywhere near me for the past three days. I have never seen a man so intent on finding an animal before in my life. I sigh as I step into yet another mud hole and mentally groan because I thought that this woods stuff was done with. But no... I have to have a heart and feel sorry for running out on some random, rather clingy, man while I was a cat... A cat!

I would understand it if I was a human...

"Umm... how about we stop for the day?"

"No! We need to keep looking! What if she's hurt?! What if she's starving?"

This little rant only seems to freak him out more and instead of stopping, the two of us increase our pace. So much for stopping...

* * *

After another two hours of nonstop searching I'm thoroughly bored with this entire thing and I've pulled my iPod out of my pocket and I'm singing my new favorite song and not really paying any attention to where I'm going. Yes... I blame Angry Birds...This is why when I look up to inform Embry we should go back due to increasing darkness, I notice that he is no longer in front of me.

I blink as I look around the quickly darkening forest.

"Embry?" I call as look into the trees every which way.

"Embry?!" I call alarm setting quickly into my voice. I take a deep breath in order to stay calm, but with the quickly darkening sky and the promise of what's in the woods that can't be seen by simple human eyes, wolf or not, I begin to panic. Embry has no idea how dangerous this is and partially this is my fault. Already, I can hear the excited chatter in the trees of nearby pixies. Among the whispers I can hear a name...his name... They are looking for him.

I groan and curse myself for zoning out and losing track of him in the first place and for staying too long in the forest. I begin to run through the trees as I follow the excited whispers. I come to an abrupt stop as I hear the forlorn howl of a wolf. I turn in that direction and run. I'm not sure where I'm going, all I know to do is follow the sounds of wolves. When I get to a clearing I see them. A large wolf is suspended in midair and three other wolves are on the ground growling, howling, and jumping to try to get at their suspended friend. Floating around them on tiny wings are the pixies laughing and giggling while they suspend the poor wolf above the forest floor. There is panic and confusion in their eyes because they don't know what is going on.

Before I even know what I'm doing I'm muttering a spell under my breath. The trees in the area come to life and one long limb that looks more like a hand extends out to reside under the suspended wolf. Without warning I release a blinding flash of light and the pixies, that are only visible to my eyes, vanish into the forest. I watch as the tiny bulbs of multicolored light vanish among the trees.

I whip my head around as I hear a yelp and notice that the wolf is now hanging on for dear life from the branch that I placed underneath him. I concentrate and levitate him before gently placing him on the ground. The other wolves who were just standing there watching in astonishment rush up to greet their brother. I watch for a moment too long as the wolves are suddenly surrounding me growling and nipping at me.

From behind I hear the approach of something else before the familiar voice of Sam breaks in, "What are you?"

I glance over my shoulder at the male behind me. I simply smirk before muttering "Wouldn't you like to know..." and vanish into thin air right before their very eyes.

I end up back in my living room with twigs in my hair and mud on my shoes and Vera lounging on my couch...

"Hello Essie..." she all but purrs, taking delight in my current predicament.

"Hello Vera." I grumble as I glare at her while crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip to one side.

"Seems you've run into some trouble..."

"Whatever do you mean?" I fake innocence.

"The council is aware of the wolf men and your little stay with them. I would be careful if I were you. You remember what happened to the last witch that let slip what she is..."

Of course I knew... How could anyone ever forget?

"There is nothing to be concerned about... I'll handle it."

"See that you do."

The glare doesn't leave my face until the witch is long gone and I'm firmly in a hot shower.

* * *

I can hear them puttering about my living room and kitchen as I get dressed and dry my hair. I step out to see my covenant lazing about my living room and eating my food.

"Well I'm glad that you all have made yourselves at home..." I mutter not bothering to hide my annoyance.

Four heads turn to look at me, Luke doesn't even look guilty as he takes a bite out of a very large sandwich. I roll my eyes as I gaze at them, I know why they are here.

"Heard Vera stopped by..." Scarlet states from her spot in my favorite chair, the one she likes just because she knows it annoys me when she sits there. Scarlet has dark maroon hair and almost black eyes that she makes even darker by the obscene amount of dark eyeshadow and eyeliner that she puts on.

"Indeed."

"You should be more careful," reprimands Elllen, as she takes a seat daintily on the sofa crossing her long legs as she pulls her cardigan tighter around her. Ellen comes from a very posh family and still isn't comfortable around us being the newest to the group. Plus we clearly aren't her cup of tea with her perfectly straightened blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a headband. Her own blue eyes hold slight disdain as she watches Tyler nonchalantly recline with such a pressing matter at hand. The thought of anyone finding out what she is still terrifies her far more than it does any of us...expectations and all..

Tyler is a tall and rather muscular guy with dark hair and bright green eyes, his face hasn't been shaven in a few days making him scruffy. He turns to glance at me, checking me up and down to make sure I'm not hurt before he gives a nod of approval. of course don't let this fool you, if I had been hurt there would be a dead wolf tonight; he is by far the most protective in the group.

Luke just smirks as he makes his way over towards me and quips, "Enjoy your walk in the woods?"

I roll my eyes and flop down on the couch with him leaping over the back and sitting down beside of me. Luke has dark hair, well kept, with deep brown eyes that twinkle with mischief and a smirk that he never seems to be without. He throws an arm around me and I lean into him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Long day?"

"Umm hmmm..."

"Want me to handle it?" Tyler asks as he pops open an eye.

"No... I'm sure I'll be fine... Is that why you all came by?" I question as I glance around the room.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't summoned..." Scarlet says as she avoids my eyes.

"Nope... they just sent their bitch after me..." I glare off into space as Vera's smirking face crosses my mind. Being the apprentice of one of the council witches makes her think she is far more important than she actually is. Of course, she was a bitch to begin with...

"Should we call Sybil?" questions Ellen as she sips her tea.

"No... that shouldn't be necessary."

"Are you sure?" Luke says as he gives me one of those looks.

"Yes Luke... I'm sure..." I growl out hoping to end the conversation.

Everyone gets up to leave except Tyler, he simply gives me a look before he walks in the direction of the guest room, or his unofficial room. Tyler and I have known one another since we were about sixteen, when our powers began to manifest themselves. Somehow the two of us found each other and now we are pretty inseparable, especially when he feels like I am threatened. He was orphaned when he was pretty young and grew up in the system making the covenant the closest thing that he has to a family.

I make my way into the kitchen to make myself my own cup of tea before turning all of the lights out and heading to my room. As I walk by the guest room door the warm glow that peeks out beneath it makes me feel safer as I make my way farther back into the house.

* * *

It's the pounding on the door that jerks me out of a dead sleep, the kind of sleep that comes from walking about the woods all day. Almost immediately I hear the heavy footfalls of Tyler as he gets up and heads toward the door. Quickly I rush over toward a chair in the corner and grab the hoodie that I threw haphazardly over the chair and rush toward the living room. Tyler is talking with a male on the other side of the door and upon closer inspection I see Embry on the other side. When he sees me he pushes Tyler out of the way like he weighs nothing, which is quite hard to do considering how big he is, and comes toward me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Without warning I throw my hands up and freeze him in place. He stops in his tracks unable to move anything except his eyes which have widened in shock.

"How did you find me?" I question appearing far calmer than I felt.

"I followed your scent..."

"Well...you need to forget that scent and forget where I live, leave, and never come back."

For the briefest of moments he looks hurt by my words.

"I need to know what you are and who you are."

"You know who I am... I'm the girl with the lost cat..." I mutter feigning pity.

"No, you are the cat... I can smell it now... I don't understand how you are her but you are."

I roll my eyes, "So, you're just now noticing?"

He growls, "Do you know what you've been doing to me?! I thought I was going crazy because I imprinted on a cat!"

"Imprinted."

He holds my eyes with an intense stare and mutters, "It means we're soul mates."

"Uhhh huh... Okay time for you to go home and forget this ever happened," I say with a fake reassuring smile.

"What?!" His eyes widen in panic as I cast the spell to erase his memory sending him into a deep sleep, then I send him back home. He will wake up tomorrow with no memory of me or that cat, thinking it was only ever a dream and that is just the way it should be...

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long! Life has been hard and busy and all kinds of things lately... I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter and that you will review and let me know what you think! Speaking of reviews I'm in awe of the amount of attention that this story is getting I honestly didn't think that it would get any attention what so ever and here it is getting all kinds from my lovely readers! Please keep it up! It really means a lot to me!**

**Also! I am look for a beta for this story as well as ****_Desperation is Unbecoming_**** if you have read both stories or have not and would like to take that time to now ... ok done? Good! Then please PM me! I would greatly appreciate the help!**


End file.
